TRADUCTION You're Mine
by Hika-Roses
Summary: Traduction du OS de Mapping the Soul. Les sentiments d'Hiren ne seraient donc pas tellement à sens unique ?


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Vous ne me connaissez pas ? C'est tout à fait normal, je n'ai encore jamais rien publié ici...

Mais je vais corriger cela immédiatement !

Voici donc pour commencer une traduction de la fanfiction « You're Mine », inspirée du manga Undertaker Riddle, par Mapping the Soul, qui m'a gentiment donné son feu vert pour travailler dessus.

(Adresse de la fic originale : s/8799438/1/You-re-Mine )

Je tiens à m'excuser par avance si cela semble maladroit, j'espère parvenir à m'améliorer par la suite !

Bonne lecture ;)

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** H/H

**Fandom :** Undertaker Riddle

**Pairing/Relationship :** Dante / Hiren

**Statut :** Complète

**Auteur :** Mapping the Soul

**Traduction effectuée par :** Hika-Roses

**Disclaimer de l'auteure :** Je ne possède rien.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Moi non plus ( _;) pas même ce texte .

**Résumé :** L'amour pas si unilatéral que ça d'Hiren ?

* * *

« Tu es a moi »

Comme toujours, les pas d'Hiren suivaient ceux de Dante. Ils furent forcés de s'arrêter au moment où le brun fonça dans son dos. Il recula de quelques pas, et baissa la tête, les mains tremblantes, s'attendant à des remontrances. Au lieu de ça, Dante lança sa veste au garçon dégingandé qui le suivait, et continua son chemin vers leur chambre. Hiren le suivit, gardant une distance de quelques pas, et serrant le vêtement dans ses bras. Il le serrait fort, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un trésor, même s'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus qu'une veste, émanant des arômes d'alcool, de cigarette, de parfums et de cosmétiques.. En bref, qui sentait la femme.

« Ren .» La voix de Dante était ferme, alors qu'il se retournait pour lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif. « Tu n'es pas supposé faire des plis sur ma veste. »

« O-oh, oui... » Hiren desserra sa prise, et tenta de ne pas pleurer. « Je suis désolé. »

Une fois assuré que sa veste n'endurerait pas plus de souffrances, Dante ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup, et s'installa dans la pièce. Hiren se glissa à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne claque. Et pour éviter de causer plus de dommages à la veste de Dante, il la suspendit en l'air. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Dante était déjà affalé sur le lit, les yeux clos. Hiren laissa échapper un soupir, alors qu'il s'agenouillait au chevet du rouge, et regardait son visage endormi, si paisible .

C'était ce tranquille et beau visage endormi qu'Hiren voulait toujours voir. Après avoir passé tant de temps avec Dante, tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'il soit heureux, endormi ou éveillé.

Il voulait que chaque jour lui soit agréable, que chaque nuit soit plaisante, que chaque rêve soit beau et paisible. Il voulait que le sourire reste à jamais sur son visage, que jamais il ne s'efface. Hiren voulait tout cela pour Dante, parce qu'il savait que ce dernier le méritait.

Cependant, le fait de désirer tout cela en sachant pertinemment la signification de l'alcool, des cigarettes, des femmes, transperçait de part en part le cœur d'Hiren. Et bien qu'il voulu tout cela pour Dante, il se sentait toujours un peu blessé, et vexé quand Dante revenait avec l'odeur nauséabonde d'une femme collée à lui … Au début, Hiren était troublé par ses sentiments, et les avait confondu avec de l'inquiétude pour son Maître, mais bientôt, ceux-ci devinrent trop envahissant.

Lorsque Hiren réalisa à quel point il était égoïste et jaloux, il prit peur. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux . Ce qu'il ressentait pour Dante allait au delà du simple fait de se sentir concerné par ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, et ce n'était même pas de l'amitié. C'était quelque chose d'accablant, de profond et sombre.

C'était presque destructeur, parce qu'Hiren ressentait le besoin de protéger Dante, et de le garder pour lui, loin, ainsi personne d'autre ne pourrait le voir. Hiren voulait garder pour lui tout seul la façon dont le torse de Dante se soulevait et retombait alors qu'il respirait dans son sommeil, la façon que ses cils avaient de s'agiter alors que la lumière traversait la fenêtre, et plus encore...

« Ren... Tu pleures encore ? » Demanda Dante, d'une voix ferme mais douce.

Hiren essuya ses yeux et sourit, même si ceux de Dante étaient toujours clos. « Non, Dante-san. »

Dante se tourna un peu sur la droite et grogna, « Alors va dormir. »

« Bien sûr. »

Les yeux de Dante restèrent fermés, alors qu'il se tournait un peu plus vers la droite. Voyant la couverture glisser, Hiren lança un soupir silencieux, et la remonta, pour éviter que Dante ne tombe malade. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un léger murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais le soulagement s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit que ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre son lit, les doigts du rouge s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. Son expression perplexe se transforma en une expression décontenancée au moment où il fut attiré dans l'étreinte de Dante.

Hiren se raidit, incapable de bouger ou de parler. A vrai dire, il n'osait pas parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais cette fois-ci, pour la première fois, il découvrait l'odeur de Dante. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'alcool, de fumée ou de femme, c'était Dante, purement et simplement.

Hiren avait l'impression de rêver.. Jusqu'à ce que Dante l'attire un peu plus contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Le brun était bien incapable de dire si Dante dormait, ou s'il feignait.

« D-Dante-san ? »

« Dors, et ne pleure plus. » La voix de Dante était douce, gentille. « Parce-que tu es a moi. »

Mais Hiren finit par fondre en larmes, de toute façon...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si oui, si non, pourquoi, libre à vous de laisser une review pour vous exprimer !

Des bisoux !


End file.
